


EvErYoNe DiEs YeEt

by Squrdoodle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Ppl dying and then coming back to life to fuck their own bodies, This Was a Dare, conga lines of sex, slurpslurpslurp, thats necrophilia I guess, this was also a shitpost pls don’t kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squrdoodle/pseuds/Squrdoodle
Summary: This was a shitpost, pls don’t kill me





	EvErYoNe DiEs YeEt

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me this on google then dared me to write it on here bc he’s too scared to get an ao3 acc for some reason so here ya go

Max is crushed by the weight of David riding him like a horse as Danny boi fcks david so hard his cum shoots through space kids helmate and head Space kid falls on top of gwen while she’s is in the shower and she has a lvl 99 orgams she has a kid named nikki and max grabbs neils ass with his dick and cums in His mouth and Neil choks before daniel grabbbbbs neils dck and jerks him off while neil tries to moan but he just makes cum bubbles he makes a realy big one that breaks open and cum flys everywhere david starts licking max max mouns so loud danny’s Cult all have lvl 88 orgasms then they start ear fucking each other one of them starts a conga line of anal fucking so the cum goes in one ass and out one dick it’s a big circle so the cum is never ending one of them cum so much they run out but’s then they get this feeling In their ass like someone shoved a cactus up them max turns around to see Danny bois +size dickit was about 6 feet long Andy wide it felt so good he got a boot of cum and fucks Preston so hard he dies Preston likes dead bodies so he starts licking his left over cum and turns himself over and give him anal he gets a boost of cum and starts Cumming out of his dead dick Preston dies again because he choked on his cum and dim everybody got a +sized boner and cums in ther pants one of them say “NO HOMO” “bitch bow down and suck me dry” “ok big daddy” back at camp cambel everyone is so tired and wet and hard David asks “WHO WANTS EGGS” Max then says “I already have 2 fuckr” and starts licking David’s balls then they all die as a nuke sent by dolf kills everyone

The wnd

**Author's Note:**

> WhAt A lOaD oF hOoEy


End file.
